The Brutes weakness
by XxMerkyxX
Summary: For those who wanted to see more emphasis on yoichi and toyohisa. Characters may be a bit oc
1. chapter 1

A/N: Characters will be a bit OC

This takes place about a month after the fight between our beloved toyo and hijikata. The ragtag group is currently still in the capital with their militia or whatever it is.

Damn! Just look at my luck. Me and that asshat Nobunaga were just sitting down talking about the next step when all of a suddenly Yoichi walks in. Usually I can mask my emotions by feigning ignorance but when I saw how beautiful the archer was I couldn't help but blush. As soon as I do however, I turn my head to attempt to hide it. I mean Yoichi's not even a girl so how could I feel this way. "Oi." Kuso! This damned devil also knows what I'm thinking. "Whatcha thinkin bout over there Toyohisa" says the demon. "Mind ya damn business old man" I say with a glare. Just as I start to get up to yell at Nobunaga however, I hear that voice which stops me in my tracks. "Guys' says Yoichi clearly stretching out the word 'if you keep playing around like that then I'm gonna feel left out" he says adding a pout. As I look at him I feel my blush start to return. As I try to hide it this time however, the old man stares before laughing. As he starts to look between myself and Yoichi a smile begins to envelop his face. "Hey Yoichi why don't you bring me and Toyo some food eh?" "Do I have to go by myself" says the adorable archer. I didn't think that it was possible but Nobunaga's smile seemed to envelop his entire face almost. He gives a hearty laugh before insisting that I go as well.

Outside

"So uh how's the training going with the elves" I say trying to break the awkward silence. Just as I'm about to start mentally berating myself he looks up at me. "That's a bit of an odd question since you do sonetimes stop training the dwarves to hide behind trees and watch us." he says raising an eyebrow. Looking down I begin to feel my blush start to darken. "But i know that there must be something you want to interrupt a training session" he says. As I look at him I realize that he is trying to hide a blush of his own to no avail. He starts raising his head to look at me. "Toyo I -" he gasps as I push him to the ground with myself on top of him. I raise a finger to my lips as I point to the arrow embedded in the tree where yoichi was previously standing. Yoichi blushes before quickly looking down ,hiding his embarrassment. I look up to see if the dragons from the battle are above us. I start to get up before feeling a pair of arms grab my neck and pull me down." Y-Yoichi" I stutter. "What's the matter wi-". Before I can finish I get pulled into a kiss. As I pull myself up I hear the guffaw of the only person would've known where we would be. I turn my head before screaming "I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

Aaaaand that's the first part of my first story. Hopefully it isn't as bad as I fear.The next part is a role reversal between toyo and yoichi.A comment on improvements I can make would really help me grow as a writer hopefully. Bye loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

A/N To be honest I wasnt even thinking of touching this story ever again. But the positive reviews made me feel so well. So remember This is for you loves

Toyo

Yoichi

"AND FIRE!" I yell at the elves as the continue the vigorous training I am putting them through. "Remember to always stay aware of your targets movements and possible exits." Out of the corner of my eye I see a group of elves talking. "Oh please, its not like we even need any of this training. We're good enough archers as is." "Oh really?" I say arching a brow. Well if that's the case then it shouldn't be hard for you to hit a bullseye 1000 times straight no stops then. I laugh evilly while walking back towards the tower where Toyo, Nobunaga, and I stay.

As I start to approach the encampment I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Toyo!" I yelp, "what're you doing?!"

" It's time you got some "training" yourself don't you think?" Before i get the opportunity to say anything else he turns me around as I begin to feel his lips begin to clash against mine. I try shifting away "Toyo it's not that I don't want to it's just that we don't have enough privacy you think?" I don't care who sees or hears I just need to get this feeling outta the way" he says lifting me against a tree. Just as I start to accept it a sudden gasp comes from a group of elves. As I rush to fix my garb from slipping any further I hear a barrage of curses from Toyo. "Whos over there?" I ask. The 2 elves that were saved by toyo come to us telling that the elf I made hit the bullseyes stopped at 356 after he had collapsed from exhaustion. As they begin to walk back Toyohisa whispers in my ear " I swear we're gonna make that time up" and walks off.

Annnnd thats chappie numero dos. Remember to leave a review on how to get better and stuff. And quick shoutout to scrubsergeant and heatherlyn for those reviews. Thanks loves!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my loves!

I just decided to write this little thing to tell you all that im not leaving this story alone. If you're still waiting for a new chapter just wait until next week my loves. Thats all from me sooooo...

Bye lovies 3


End file.
